Buzz
|image= |jname=バズ |rname=''Bazu'' |ename=N/A |first=Movie 11 |affiliation=Schneider Pirates |occupation=Pirate |jva=Tomomitsu Yamaguchi |dfbackcolor = FC3 |dftextcolor = 600 |dfname = Tori Tori no Mi, Model: Eagle |dfename = N/A |dfmeaning = Bird |dftype = Zoan }} Buzz is a bulldog of the Schneider Pirates who appeared in the eleventh movie. Appearance Buzz is a stout dog with orange-colored fur, a large body and slim legs. He has a perpetual sad expression on his wide face, with a scar on his right brow, just above his right eye. His nose is blue, and he has incredibly long ears, reaching down to the ground; his slim tongue is just as long. Around Buzz’s neck is a distinctive and elaborate pair of goggles, which he wears like a collar. Abilities and Powers Devil Fruit Buzz has eaten the Tori Tori no Mi, Model: Eagle, a Zoan-class Devil Fruit. This allows him to transform into an eagle and a dog-eagle hybrid, enhancing his animal senses and reflexes by adding those of an eagle's. This also grants him the ability of flight. History At some point, the Schneider Pirates disbanded with only Schneider to be with. Buzz is following his master against his will, as he is sick and soon to die so he orders Buzz to find a new master, but Buzz doesn't listen. Then his master, Schneider gives him a very hard task, to take Luffy's straw hat. Buzz then uses his Devil Fruit to fly to the Thousand Sunny and while most of the crew is asleep, he snatches it away, but as he takes flight again, Usopp notices him, but doesn't pay it any mind. The next day he is noticed by Usopp as he and Chopper are preparing to take Schneider back to the ship, then he announces the entire crew what stole the hat and they all come towards Buzz at full speed. They chase Buzz through an iceberg and they come across a large amount of marine warships where Usopp creates a huge smoke screen and gives them the chance to continue chasing Buzz who just flew over the battle. The chase leads them into a cave, off a waterfall and into a nest of sea kings. All the while Luffy uses his powers to personally chase after the bird. Luffy manages to chase it into a volcanic region where Buzz turns back into a dog and when Luffy arrives in front of him, he turns into a dog-eagle hybrid that looks like a simurgh. He fights with Luffy and during the fight they land in a marine base. When he tries to get the hat, the marines shoot him down and trap him and Luffy in a sea stone cage. As the Straw Hat Pirates arrive, Schneider runs to his companion, hugs him and tells him he is sorry as he starts crying. Then he flies off again in his eagle form and manages to save Luffy and his straw hat and bring them back. He later takes Schneider back to their ship and as they leave and his captain bids his farewell, he does as well with a powerful bark. Site Navigation it:Buzz Category:Animals Category:Pets Category:Pirates Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Zoan Devil Fruit Users Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Non-Canon Characters Designed by Oda